


Self-sacrifice

by BeastOfTheReach



Series: Bestia's Wrath verse [4]
Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fate & Destiny, Heskal is a self sacrificing bastard, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:55:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27756505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeastOfTheReach/pseuds/BeastOfTheReach
Summary: An updated version of a work I have posted here last year and then orphaned, which I kinda regret but oh well!Heskal keeps vigil over the two people important to him, and reflects on how they'd got here, and how he feels about the two.Heskal/Unpossessed Valkorion/Scion OCSet in the same universe as my fancomic, Bestia's Wrath.
Relationships: Heskal/Valkorion | The Immortal Emperor, Heskal/Valkorion/Original character
Series: Bestia's Wrath verse [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1942615





	Self-sacrifice

Heskal sat on a chair between two beds in the medbay of a ship, on the run once again. Both beds were occupied, and Heskal considered the two people under his care. One of them was a thin old man with dark grey hair and a full beard. Valkorion, his broken emperor. He had been unconscious since Heskal and the Scions smuggled him off Zakuul. There was a fresh scar on his right temple. Even now, pale and gaunt as he was, the man had a regal presence to him.

On the other bed was a sickly pale person with mid-length tangled hair dyed purple. Their name was Shyren and they were a chosen of Nahut, doomed to a lifetime of strife and pain. They were protecting Heskal and the other remaining Scions, and lost an eye, to a former friend no less. The wound was brutal, the knight seemingly had taken her time carving up the side of Shyren's face. Not only their entire eyeball was gone, but the wound radiated from the spot like a sick star, reaching as far as the corner of their mouth. The whole thing was covered by a massive kolto patch. Shyren was sleeping fitfully, pain coming off of them in waves. Heskal took their hand into his, his other hand hovering over the wound, channeling the Force into it. He slumped in the chair afterwards, exhausted, still holding Shyren's hand, and continued his vigil over the two people he cared about.

Heskal was many things: an angry zealot, a fatalist obsessed with fate, but he also was a healer, ready to give his energy and very life force to those who needed him. Many times he would spend nights at the bedside of one of the Scions, giving out healing even when it made him collapse. Especially now, when he and the remaining Scions were in hiding, picked off one by one by the pursuing Knights, and he was the best healer in the group he managed to gather. He didn't regret burning up for others. It was his fate and he relished it, painful and exhausting as it was. He saw his end, and until then, he would give everything to the Scion order and to Zakuul.

His attention drifted to the old man unconscious on the other bed.

Valkorion at least seemed to be at peace, even though he hadn't woken up since Zakuul. Heskal remembered collapsing by his side after pouring all of his Force energy into healing the life threatening lightsaber wound in his chest. The prisoners Arcann had brought in broke loose, and one, a tall woman with cybernetic legs and a deathly presence, ran Valkorion through with a lightsaber pike. Everything descended into insanity the moment after. Black smoke exited Valkorion's wound, coalescing into an entity. There was an explosion, knocking Heskal out. When he came to, both the entity and the woman were gone, and Heskal ran to his emperor's side, heedless of Arcann giving a speech, or knights dragging away the two other prisoners, one dead and one unconscious.

Heskal and the Scions managed to smuggle Valkorion out under the guise of taking over the burial ceremonies. But the truth inevitably came out, and Arcann gave his rage free reign. So here they all were. Heskal didn't regret going behind Arcann's back. He and the prince were never on good terms, and Heskal's loyalty was to Valkorion alone. The man was too important to the fate of Zakuul. He was important to Heskal too, but the old Scion tried to brush his feelings aside. He failed, hard. 

Anxiety gripped at Heskal's heart, feeding doubts to his mind. What if Valkorion never wakes up? What if he quietly dies while Heskal is asleep or away and can't help him? What if all the sacrifice was in vain? All the Scions dead, all the visions that he himself followed, what if all of that was for nothing? 

Heskal shut his silver eyes and took a shaky breath, grounding himself. His visions showed mostly disaster and death. Valkorion waking up was a tiny spark of light among the dark premonitions. Followed immediately by more visions of death, this time Valkorion's. Heskal wondered if he was scared for the fate of Zakuul or terrified of losing Valkorion. Where did his loyalty to Zakuul and his vision end and the feelings he had for Valkorion the person begin?

Heskal sighed, looking back to Shyren. They seemed more at peace as well, now that Heskal healed them. His visions were foggy when it came to the Chosen of Nahut, but he knew their fates were tangled together. He squeezed their hand gently, about to resume his vigil, but then a vision overtook him: flashes of lush jungle, a black beach, and a strange man with nebulae in his eyes. A feeling of safety. A name rang out in his mind: Rishi. 

Heskal knew where to go now.


End file.
